After The End
by Pamdizzle
Summary: Sequel to After. And what better way to start than by having a wedding? rr
1. The Wedding

Well, I'm back sooner than I thought I'd be. Now, don't get too carried away, because I'm not sure when I'll be updating next. All I know, is that I had way too many ideas to let them just lie around, you know? Oh, and to answer someone's query, I think the reason that most stories seem to have Sesshoumaru getting Sango pregnant after just one night together (although I'm sure the writer intends for it to be the result of excessive love-making and not just the one time. 'Cause let's face it, sex is like Pringle's-Once you pop, you just can't stop. Such would be true even for the feudal era, no?) is because everyone knows Sesshoumaru is...well...a super demon, lol. It should _only take one time_ for him to get the job done.

Anyway, I digress, here it is...the first chapter to the Sequel to After.

After the End

Chapter One: The Wedding

Kagome rushed frantically about, trying to make sure everything was in place and checking that nothing had been overlooked. "Floors are swept," she looked down at the floor, noticing it's cleanliness, "Check." Moving across the room and toward the giant pot hanging over the fire, "Dinner's cooking," she saw that the contents in the pot were boiling, and the deer meat in the pan was sizzling, "Check."

She walked outside, crossing the village. She smiled at Inu Yasha once before grabbing him by the arm and leading him into the spring, "Inu Yasha's bath-"

"What the hell-" He was caught off guard by her sudden appearance and the sudden strength she used to tug him into the water.

"Sit boy!" She commanded as he went splashing into the water, "Check," she declared as she headed back toward the village, leaving a very perturbed Inu Yasha soaking in the spring.

"Shippou?" Kagome called for the little fox demon.

He came barreling toward her at top speed, then stopped short and, standing at attention, saluted her, "Shippou reporting for duty, ma'am!" He squeaked before being hit from behind by Rin, followed by Kirara. They ended up in a pile at Kagome's feet.

Kagome laughed softly, "Shippou, would you and your friends mind making sure that Miroku has blessed Kohaku's grave and readied it for the ceremony?" She asked as they all got to their feet.

"Yes, ma'am!" he and Rin saluted before running up the hill, Kirara in tow.

Kagome let out a content sigh as she looked around the decorated village. Leading up the hill from Sango's once upon a time hut, was a mixing trail of red and white Rose petals and fallen leaves of orange, yellow, and sienna. Atop the hill, slightly beyond Kohaku's grave was a stone table with a goblet in the center that sat atop a long, rectangular, red satin cloth. Directly in front of the cloth and goblet, was very old, very significant dagger.

Kagome had studied it earlier. She had run her fingers across the symbol embroidered hilt. She had learned earlier that it had been present at the wedding ceremony for the wedding between Sesshoumaru's mother and he and Inu Yasha's father. Kagome ran her finger over the strange edges of the blade, careful not to cut herself. It may have been well over a hundred years old, but it was still visibly sharp. She had wondered what it's use would be for the ceremony.

Shaking her head, Kagome decided to go check on Sango. She headed up toward the hut that had once been her friend's home. She called out as she stepped through the door, "Sango?"

"Kagome?" Sango came out of the shadow that the afternoon sun cast so brilliantly into the room. "How do I look? Is it too much?"

Kagome's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped as soon Sango stepped into her vision, "Oh, Sango. You look incredible! Wow!" Kagome went to her friend and pulled her into a hug. She was careful not to push herself against the small, but growing bulge of Sango's two-and-half month pregnant stomach. "I can't believe you're really getting married."

"I know. I can't believe it either," Sango put her hand on her stomach, "And I'm going to be a mother too."

"Have you decided on a name?" Kagome questioned.

"No, not yet, but I've still got about seven months, right?" Sango smiled nervously.

"Yup. If you want...I can bring a book of baby names from my era," Kagome suggested.

"They have those there?"

"Mm hmm. Do you want me to bring one with me next week?"

"Sure, that would be great. Maybe I could find something completely original," Sango smiled. "Is it almost time yet? Have you seen Sesshoumaru? Does he look nervous?"

Kagome let out a weak, "Heh heh, heh. No...I haven't seen him. I-I've been so busy with the preparations..."

"Kagome, you needn't be scared of him, you know. I can't explain how, but just know that he's not the same demon he once was, okay? I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't feel certain that he wouldn't harm me or any of my friends," Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Trust me."

"I do trust you, Sango. It's just that, well, I can't help but remember all the terrible fights and words that have passed between him and Inu Yasha," Kagome gave a weak smile. "I'm trying, but it's hard."

"I understand," Sango smiled, "I'm sure, that like me, you imagined me marrying Miroku, didn't you?"

Kagome shrugged as she nodded meekly, "Yes, I can't lie about that one, I guess. But then he went off and married Haruka."

"I know. He never even talked about her while we searched for the jewels. You'd think he'd have blurted it out once or twice that there was a woman waiting for him back home," Sango got that familiar irritated look. It always seemed to surface whenever they talked about Miroku.

Kagome curled her lip up in an expression of distaste, "Yah, especially when he was so willing to tell everyone that he needed a mother for his children."

The two looked at each other for a moment with identical annoyance before giving way to hysteria. Sango shook her head, "I guess that's a lecherous monk for you."

"Well, that's Miroku for you, at least," Kagome sighed.

"Gosh, now that I think back on it, I can't believe I ever thought of him that way." Sango reflected, "I mean, he's _nothing _like Sesshoumaru."

"No, I suppose not." Kagome picked up a brush from a nearby table. "Can I do your hair?" Sango nodded her reply. Kagome began to run the brush through Sango's hair molding it to her will, "You really are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Mm hmm. I can't imagine life without him now. I'm not even sure how I managed before."

"I guess that's what this ceremony is all about then, huh?" Kagome smiled, teary eyed.

Sango heard the wavering of her best friend's voice. She turned around and hugged her tightly, "Yes. I suppose it is."

Meanwhile

Sesshoumaru let out a contemplative breath as he let Jakken tie the belt of his Kimono tightly about his waste. Then watched as his servant tethered his Tenseiga and Tokijin to his waist using the leather strap of the necklace Rin had made for him months ago; the dragon's claw hung down between the hilts of two swords.

"Is that suitable, milord," Jakken asked. It was hard for him to hide his delight at being the one chosen to suit him up. Usually Lord Sesshoumaru did this himself, despite only having one arm, but it was custom to have someone else dress you for important ceremonies such as this.

Sesshoumaru was about to nod his head when the belt loosened and fell to his feet. For the third time in thirty minutes, Sesshoumaru found himself wanting to toss his so-called helper out the window. To hell with tradition, "Jakken, I'll do it-"

He was cut off by someone knocking on the door of the old weaponry hut. Jakken rushed over toward the window to see who it was as Sesshoumaru bent over to pick up his Tokijin. Once Jakken caught sight of who was on the other side, he immediately hopped down and inadvertently stood in front of the door, "Milord, it's your brother, Inu-"

Inu Yasha pushed the door open, sending Jakken flying against the opposite wall as he did so. He eyed his brother who looked ready to unsheathe his sword, "Don't bother, I ain't here for a fight, Sesshoumaru. Although I know you're probably itchin' for one."

"Humph," Sesshoumaru exhaled as he placed his sword back onto the floor, much to Inu Yasha's immense surprise. "What do you want then, Inu Yasha?" His voice was the same low, cool as it always was, yet something was different. His demeanor was somehow changed.

"I'm here to tell you that you're s'posed to be on top of the hill right before night fall," Inu Yasha let out a sight, "and since it's getting close, that means pretty soon." Inu Yasha furrowed his brow as he studied Sesshoumaru for a bit, watching as he picked up the belt and the Tenseiga that had been laying in a heap around his feet. Inu Yasha glanced behind him and saw that Jakken was knocked out. He realized at that moment that he just disabled the help. Steadily, Inu Yasha approached his brother and held out his hands, "Give 'em here. Someone has to do it for you."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "I'd rather do it myself than take help from you, _little brother_. I don't _want_ your help."

Inu Yasha would have liked to punch him in the jaw, but Kagome said he'd better be good, or she'd pin him to the same tree she'd found him. She was mean enough to try it, too. Glaring back, he snatched the belt and the sword from his brother, "Stop being an ass, and don't go gettin' the wrong idear or nothin'," Inu Yasha said before pulling the belt around his brother's waist, "I'm only helping 'cause Sango's my friend, and I don't want to screw up her wedding day by getting in a fight with _you_."

Inu Yasha finished tying everything together. Sesshoumaru studied it-his brother had done a fine job. Still, he couldn't resist, "Not bad, Inu Yasha. Almost makes me think I should have hired you as a maid instead of feuding with you all these years."

Inu Yasha let out growl before shrugging nonchalantly then smirking with sarcasm, "You make such a cute puppy all dressed up like that, Sesshoumaru." Their narrowed gazes met, and thankfully, were interrupted by another knock on the door.

Miroku walked in, a bit of nervous tension pulling at the corners of his smile, "It's almost time. If you're ready, all of us need to be getting to the hilltop."

Inu Yasha spotted Sesshoumaru's pelt across the room, "We'll meet you up there in a minute."

"Alright," Miroku nodded, "but please hurry. You're taking more time than the bride and her maid. It makes the rest of the male species look bad."

"_Miroku,_" Inu Yasha taunted, as he and his brother glared holes into the monk.

"Hey, don't get mad-it was just a little pre-marriage joke, that's all. Heh heh," Miroku didn't waste anymore time before practically fleeing out the door and up the hill.

Inu Yasha retrieved the pelt, and pretty much let Sesshoumaru put it into place. He looked his brother over one more time, making sure everything was correct before heading toward the door. Before exiting, he turned toward Sesshoumaru, slowly meeting his gaze, he said what he had been meaning to say all day, "Congratulations, and you better treat her good."

Sesshoumaru smirked in reply, "I've no intention of causing her grief, if that's what you mean."

Inu Yasha shook his head, "I don't know why, but for some reason, I actually believe you." Without another word, he was out the door and on his way up the hill, leaving Sesshoumaru with a grin of some sort of satisfaction that not even he could explain.

Thirty Minutes Later

Sesshoumaru watched from his standing position atop the hill as Sango approached. Her appearance was nothing less than striking. Her hair fell about her shoulders in thick curls, their brilliance visible behind the thin lace that adorned her crown (A/N: crown as in head) in a long veil. It caped the back of her head, her sleeveless shoulders, and her back all the way down to her waist. It swished with the sway of her hips along with the bottom of the dress.

Sewn in the finest of white silk, the dress gave off a luminous glow in the moonlight. No one made a sound as she climbed the slope, the leaves and rose petals flowing with the long train. Miroku admired her from his place behind the stone table, feeling the devastation of his loss, but quickly casting it aside. He had made his decision long ago, and Sango had done well without him. It would have never worked anyway. For, he clearly wasn't her type...at least, not anymore.

Finally reaching Sesshoumaru's side, Sango could already feel the gathering tears in her eyes. Taking a breath, she accepted his outstretched hand, and allowed him to guide her to her position. Looking up at him, she gave him a smile that could only be described as brilliant. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the barely visible bulge of her pregnant stomach, and a proud smile took residence on his face. They shared that moment before turning to face Miroku, their priest for the event.

Taking the dagger and raising it to the sky, Miroku began to invoke the blessings of the Gods into the blade. The sky darkened slightly as streams of lavender and white appeared from above and began to encircle Sango and Sesshoumaru, "I ask thee to appraise and bless this union," Miroku prayed of the colorful spirits. The lavender and white stripes of life flowed from about Sango and Sesshoumaru to begin swirling around the dagger before entering the embroidered handle. The color reflected in the blade, casting a dense glow onto the table as Miroku placed it before the couple.

Miroku gestured toward the blade as he spoke, "Sesshoumaru, take this blade and with it, cut Sango's palm from thumb to pinky," he then turned to Sango, "You will do the same to him when he is finished." From her position in the front of the crowd, Kagome's eyes widened at the thought, but seeing the calmness and love in the eyes of the couple, her soul was put at ease. She grasped Inu Yasha's hand as she watched the proceedings. Meanwhile, Rin consoled a weeping Jakken, "It's okay, Jakken. Don't cry. We're going to be a family now," she whispered into his ear.

Sesshoumaru picked up the glowing dagger as Sango obligingly lifted her palm between their bodies. He gave her a gentle smile, before lightly cutting the unscarred tissue of her hand. Her blood flowed freely as she took the dagger with her other, unscathed hand. Returning his gentleness, Sango did the same to Sesshoumaru's only hand.

Miroku removed the goblet from the scarlet cloth before picking it up and draping it over his shoulder. He then moved around the table, and took both of their hands and pressed them together, allowing their blood, the very essence of their lives, to join as one. Miroku then took the cloth from his shoulder and wrapped it around Sesshoumaru and Sango's joined hands. "Together as one, ye both shall remain, past death and beyond the end of time."

The Monk tried to hide his smile at seeing the gleam in not only Sango's eyes, but also Sesshoumaru's. As he observed the Demon Lord, he couldn't help but notice the love that reflected in his eyes as he gazed at Sango. Smiling softly for a moment at the sight, Miroku turned and took the goblet from the table. It's contents, the finest red wine, moved languidly as he picked it up. Careful not to spill it, Miroku lifted it above his head with his left hand, and his staff with his right hand, "Now drink this and utter the promises of commitment until death."

Miroku positioned it below their bleeding hands, allowing a few drops of their mixing blood to fall into the liquid. He then held the goblet before Sesshoumaru's mouth as the groom uttered, "Til death." He then took a drink and Miroku moved it before Sango's lips, and she spoke the oath, "Til death." She smiled before sipping the liquid, the taste of their joined blood was anything but indistinct to either of them. For, they both tasted of their essence--their united lives.

"Having sworn, by drinking from this goblet, to love, honor, and _obey,_" Miroku looked from Sango to Sesshoumaru, then shrugged sheepishly when he found himself being glared at by the both of them. He knew Sesshoumaru didn't obey anyone and that Sango was a free spirit, and that thought make him mentally chuckle. He pushed the irony aside as he muttered under his breath, "It's just part of the whole marriage thing...you know..." Seeing the two love birds focus once again on each other, he continued, "I know pronounce thee, husband and wife. You may now kiss the-" Neither Sango nor Sesshoumaru waited for his permission, "Bride," Miroku finished with a sigh.

Recognizing this as the end of the formal ceremony, Rin dashed forward and threw an arm around a leg of each of the newlyweds. Sango's eyes smiled at Sesshoumaru before she picked up the small girl and hugged her close the replaced her as Jakken came forward next, and bowed, "Congratulations to you both," he sniffled. Rin, seeing his tears gave him her biggest hug before dashing down the hill and dragging him along with her.

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara were next in line. Kagome embraced Sango like a sister and whispered into her ear, "Make sure you train him well," she joked. Sango let out a giggle and replied, "I don't know...I think I like 'im _wild_." This made Kagome blush, for she knew exactly what Sango was insinuating, and it was something that Kagome had never done.

Inu Yasha also gave Sango a hug and whispered, "Just don't let 'im push ya around or nothin'." Sango smiled softly, "Inu Yasha, don't worry. Sesshoumaru will make an excellent husband _and _father." Sensing her conviction, Inu Yasha nodded and ended the embrace, "Welcome to the family," he smiled before turning to his brother, "Well, I have to admit...I never thought I'd see the day," he paused and smirked, "but I'm happy for you." He turned to leave, but something stopped him. Inu Yasha let out an impatient breath and faced his brother, "Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha said to get his attention, but once he had it, he averted his eyes, "You know I--I don't hate you or nothin'." He admitted it as he finally met Sesshoumaru's surprised gaze, "I never have."

All the people standing within ear shot watched with stunned expressions as Inu Yasha retreated down the hill toward the reception. No one, however, was more stunned or surprised than Sesshoumaru. He would have never assumed that Inu Yasha could feel anything but hatred toward him. He had felt nothing but animosity toward Inu Yasha since the day he was born. It was really not Inu Yasha's fault, and he knew this, but Sesshoumaru did not want to be angry at his father for laying with a human so soon after his mother's death. Instead, he took it out on the son of the human woman who meant to replace _his_ mother.

It seemed childish now that he thought back on it, but he didn't have time to think on it now. It was his wedding day, and Sesshoumaru meant to enjoy it. He didn't know how long this would last, but he'd be true to his word and cherish each moment until death. Looking down upon his beaming wife, Sesshoumaru let his own smile show. Sango felt her heart skip a beat, and she knew it would always do so when he smiled like that. How she loved him, and he returned that love. He had said it himself and he had meant it.

Happy thoughts of their lives together filled their minds as they walked hand in hand toward the outside reception. The glow of the torches and the sound of music brought the village to life for the first time in many years. The evening was the happiest evening anyone had experienced since before the shikkon jewel was scattered to the wind by Kagome's overzealous arrow.

The atmosphere in the village was so full of love and celebration, that one would have thought anything within a hundred feet of it would be affected by it. However, such was not the case, as two pairs of watchful eyes observed from the forest just outside the celebration. "How long should we wait?" a quiet voice asked it's partner.

"Weren't you paying attention to the elders? We have to wait until she is on her last month of pregnancy when the blood is flowing her through her at it's strongest," he replied.

"I was paying attention, but what if they find out what we have planned?"

"They can't find out this time. We have to do everything right or it might end up as badly as it did the first time."

The younger creature nodded, "I understand. Everything has to be done exactly right."

"Yes, and it _will_ be done. Nothing can be allowed to interfere."

"What about the husband?"

"I guess we'll just have to distract him. Don't worry, though, the elders have something in mind for him. Come, let's go before we are spotted." With that, the two creatures made off unseen and unheard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's it for chapter one. Chapter two will be up in no time at all--well, maybe. You guys ought to know how I am by now. Anyway, as always, drop those reviews on your way out.

Pammi


	2. There's Always Gotta Be Something

**__**

Important Note From the Author For New and Reoccurring Readers : **_1)_** After the End' IS a sequel. I was asked by one of the reviewers if there was another story telling how Sango and Sesshoumaru got to this point. So, for all of the new readers-I appreciate you greatly, and there IS a story that preludes to this one. The title is After, and it is on this site. The easiest way to find it would be to click my highlighted member name (Pammi) at the top of this page, then to scroll down to the 'stories authored' part of my bio. You'll find it there, waiting for you to read and review. **_2)_** Anyone who wants to link to my stories or post my stories on a website, please email me at the address on my member page. I did receive some emails that I never got a chance to respond to, so if you sent an email, and I didn't respond, please send another.

Thank you, and enjoy the show,

Pammi

Chapter Two: There's Always Gotta Be _Something_

"Come on, Sango, just a little higher," Kagome instructed. "It's good for the baby."

"Are you sure the people of your time know what they're talking about?" Sango grunted as she strived to touch her toes, "This is harder than slaying a hundred demons."

"You're exaggerating. It's not that bad, and yes, they know what they're talking about. Doing simple exercises while you're pregnant is healthy, AND it'll keep you from having too much weight to lose after you have the baby."

"It's easy for you to say. You don't have a giant bulge of belly in your way," Sango growled.

Kagome sighed and gave a weak smile, "Well, I guess your right about that." She reached for the exercise book that lay between them, "I don't think you're supposed to be able to touch your toes anyway. Just try to get your fingers parallel to your legs and go as far down as your stomach lets you. I mean, this book is intended for the first few months of pregnancy. You're already on your _sixth_ month."

"Does your mom have any other books for women who are further along?" Sango asked. She liked the books that Kagome brought her from her world. For the past few months after her wedding, Kagome and Inu Yasha had become frequent visitors. Sango had even managed to convince Sesshoumaru to let them stay in the extra rooms of the cottage so that Kagome could be there. Naturally, Inu Yasha was part of the installment. After all, he was her self-proclaimed guardian, and more importantly to Kagome, her boyfriend.

Every other week it seemed, Kagome brought Sango a different book to read: _What to Eat and What Not to Eat During Your Pregnancy, Yoga for the Pregnant Woman, Your First Baby, The Book of 1000 Baby Names and Meanings, The Art of Lamaze, _and Sango's personal favorite, _What to Expect While You're Expecting._

Kagome shrugged, "I think she gave them to one of her friends a couple years ago, but I'll ask her tonight when I go back." She tossed the book aside, "Let's take a break, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Sango smiled as she looked around for signs of her husband, "Where'd Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha run off to?"

"Wherever they are, they're probably not together and if they are, then they're probably arguing, fighting, or worse," Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sango shrugged, "You have to admit, things aren't as bad between them now as they were when we first met. I mean, at least they can stand in the same room without barking at one another."

"I'm not sure if pretending the other person isn't there counts as _better_," Kagome sighed.

"True, but at least it's quieter," Sango stated bluntly, causing them both to giggle at the truth of it.

XXXXX

Inu Yasha growled at his brother, "What do you mean by calling me her _pet_?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Exactly what I said. You're like a child's puppy. You've even been trained to sit."

"That's not true, and you know it!" Inu Yasha barked, "That doesn't happen anymore anyway. Kaede took those beads off after Naraku and the Shikkon Jewel were destroyed."

"Hmph…" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the North. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Inu Yasha asked, taken aback by Sesshoumaru's sudden change of subject. _I smell your bad breath_ he thought to himself.

"It smells like a conjure," Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow.

"You mean that musky scent?" Inu Yasha looked down, "I thought that was you…"

"Shut up," the older brother scolded, "This could be something serious…"

"Then let's go check it out," Inu Yasha offered.

"I will investigate it, but you need to head back and look after the humans," Sesshoumaru practically ordered.

Inu Yasha was too peeved at his brother's use of the word _humans_ to do anything save get angry, "Sango isn't just a human, Sesshoumaru. She's your wife, and whether or not you've excepted the fact that she's mortal, you know you love her."

Sesshoumaru turned a cold stare in his brother's direction, "Stay out of it. What would a half demon like you know of anything!"

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes and smirked, "What's the matter, older brother? Did I strike a chord?"

Sesshoumaru went still, wanting to thrash his _brother_ until he no longer drew breath. Instead, Sesshoumaru caught himself confiding in him, "I know that Sango is more than just a human. She is an excellent hunter, a skilled fighter, and she'll be an even better mother," he turned away, "but I understand that she is mortal, and that she will die anyway."

"Yah, _someday_," Inu Yasha took a step forward, standing side by side with his older brother, "but _not today_."

Sesshoumaru cast his brother a sideways glance before returning his gaze to the North. He could no longer sense anything foul coming from that direction. "Whatever I sensed, it's gone now. Still, the sun is setting."

"Gotchya. Let's go," Inu Yasha turned on his heel and started back toward the cottage. Sesshoumaru followed slowly, still pondering what it could have been. He decided that he would investigate later on in the night. He would wait until everyone was asleep though. He didn't want to upset Sango while she was with child.

XXXXX

The moon was high and unfaltering as it shone among the innumerous, incandescent stars. Everything was still as Sesshoumaru sped, on foot, toward the North. His hair trailed behind him like a silver beam as his pace quickened. The wind blew gently, causing the surrounding trees to sway slightly overhead.

Looking up, Sesshoumaru noticed that the sky was getting darker. Something was not right in his lands, and he was determined to figure out what it was. When he came upon the clearing he noticed that he was in the very place where he and Sango had slain Akogi. Since then, the Toukai had not caused any problems. Even if they had, Sesshoumaru would had been too preoccupied to notice.

Sesshoumaru's ears suddenly twitched as he heard an almost silent hiss in the distance. He placed his hand on the hilt of his Tokijin as he stepped forward with silent, cautious ease. After no more than ten paces, Sesshoumaru heard the hiss again, only this time it was directly behind him.

He spun around just in time to come face to face with two beady, red eyes. The body of whatever he faced was a shadowy black. There were countless arms the reached out from the darkness as it hovered at least ten feet above him. Seeing the creature before him, Sesshoumaru became convinced that his suspicions were correct. This was indeed a member of the Toukai. "State your business. I'm growing tired the disturbances your kind has been inflicting in this area of my land."

The creature hissed, "Sssssesshoumaru, it would be in your best interests not to interfere with ussss."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "_Indeed_. You are considering me a trespasser upon my own territory?"

"Just like your father," the creature tisked as it tilted it's head slightly to the side.

"You knew my father?" Sesshoumaru's interest was now at it's peak.

"Yessss I did. We encountered each other under circumstances much like these. I wonder…are you as big a fool as he?"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. He would not tolerate some lowly demon disrespecting his father. Such debauchery was grounds for the ultimate punishment, and Sesshoumaru was set to deliver. With much ease and great force, the demon lord leapt forward. He drew his sword, the moonlight reflecting off his blade as he wielded it above his head then brought it down.

The demon dodged the first attempted blow. Frowning it sighed in frustration, "You leave me no choice."

That is when it happened. Something from behind him snapped his belt from his waist, taking the Tensiega with it. Then, a pitch black cloud of nothingness swept over his form: A barrier. Sesshoumaru swiped at it with the Tokijin, trying to destroy it but to no avail. "What the…" Sesshoumaru's mind whirled in confusion and well-masked horror as the barrier closed over him completely. He could see out, but barely.

His feelings of horror were not for himself, but for Sango. Who was going to protect his wife and unborn child? He'd been a fool to come here alone in the night. Hell, he possessed enough knowledge to understand the risk he was taking by investigating in the dark. To his credit, however, Sesshoumaru was not a demon many souls dared to approach, much less attempted to capture. So why would he have felt at risk in the first place? Whoever was behind this was going to pay dearly. In the meantime, he had to figure a way out of this imprisoning barrier.

Frozen in a bewildered, fearful stance, Jakken watched as his master was sealed into the ominous barrier. He had seen Sesshoumaru leaving the cottage and decided to follow above, praying that he wouldn't be noticed. He hadn't expected anything like this to happen, and apparently neither had Lord Sesshoumaru. Collecting his wits, he did the only thing he could. He ran for Ah and Un.

XXXmeanwhileXXX

Sango observed her surroundings with mounting fear. It was a cold, dank and dark cavern somewhere in the North. She didn't know how she knew this, for she had never been here before. Her chest heaved heavily, as though she had been engaged in some sort of battle. Yet, she couldn't remember anything before this point. Confused and hurting, Sango looked down to see herself being lifted from the ground, her large belly striking fear into her heart. 'The baby…' she cried in her mind.

Strange, luminous lights began to encircle her as hundreds of small red eyes surrounded her levitating form from below, all of them looking up at Sango and the unborn baby. After a few minutes of struggling whilst the lights surrounded her, things began to slow down. Sango watched as the lights ceased to swirl and pause momentarily before suddenly entering her body. She could feel something changing within her…and her child. What was happening…? "No! Please! Stop this! Sesshoumaru!"

Sango awoke with a start, opening her eyes to see the worried faces of Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Rin. "What's the matter, Sango?" Rin asked sleepily. "Why did you scream?"

Sango regarded the child with comforting warmth, "I just had a bad dream is all. Go back to bed, sweetheart." Rin gave a small nod and left the room.

Inu Yasha and Kagome still looked concerned, "Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"I think so. I read somewhere that pregnancy sometimes causes strange dreams. I think this was one of those dreams," she sighed and looked down, "but it felt so real."

Inu Yasha didn't look convinced, "I don't know. Are you sure no one cursed you? Maybe one of Naraku's old buddies is trying to get to us-"

"I doubt it," Kagome butted in, "Who would want to challenge the ones that took out one of the most powerful demons of the era?"

"Sorikata didn't seem to mind the challenge," Inu Yasha interrupted.

"He wasn't after us, remember? He was after Sesshoumaru-"

"Where _is_ my husband?" Sango piped, taking notice to the fact that he still hadn't arrived.

Inu Yasha perked his ears up and sniffed the air, trying to determine whether or not his brother was in the vicinity, "That's strange. I can't pick up his scent or _anything_-"

"INU YASHA! LADY SANGO!" Jakken's yell came from the hall before he burst into the room.

"Jakken? What's going on? Where is Sesshoumaru," Sango questioned immediately.

"I saw him leaving the cottage and I followed. He went to the Northern borders and was confronted by one of the Toukai-er-maybe two. One of them came out of nowhere from behind and stole his belt, separating him from the Tenseiga," Jakken paused to catch his breath, "Then a barrier appeared and swallowed him up, trapping him inside. It was then that I fled to come for help."

Sango turned worried, fretful eyes toward Inu Yasha, "Please…you have to help him, Inu Yasha."

"As if you even had to ask," Inu Yasha replied. This was his chance. Inu Yasha was going to prove himself, once and for all, to his older brother. With the aid of the Tetsiega, Inu Yasha would slay the enemy and break the barrier to rescue Sesshoumaru.

"I'll get my bow and arrows," Kagome's voice pierced through his thoughts.

Inu Yasha turned a hard gaze in her direction, "You can get your bow and arrows, but you're going to use them to defend Sango here at the cottage."

"I can fend for myself, thank you very much," Sango began, but was cut short by Jakken.

"My Lady, methinks you should stay here and protect Rin and yourself," pausing he glanced at the bulge of her stomach, "and your unborn baby. Milord would not approve if you were to put yourself and the child into harms way."

His words brought back images from Sango's dream. Much to her own chagrin, Sango found herself nodding in agreement. "Kagome," Sango turned to her friend.

"Don't worry. As much as I hate to admit it, both of them have a point," Kagome let out a sigh. She noticed the smirk that was forming on Inu Yasha's face. No doubt due to the fact that he had actually won, "Inu Yasha, take Jakken with you. If anything happens to you, and it _probably will,_ he can come back and tell us."

Kagome smiled inwardly, for her words had done the trick. Inu Yasha's smirk had become a scowl. "Whatever. We're wasting time. Let's go, Jakken."

"Be careful, Inu Yasha," Sango warned. "I know you don't want to hear this, but if this thing actually did manage to capture Sesshoumaru, then you don't stand much of a chance yourself."

Inu Yasha didn't take a offense. He knew it was the truth and so did everyone else. Therefore, he felt no need to get defensive. "I will." With that he left the room. As he and Jakken mounted Ah and Un, Inu Yasha silently hoped that he could pull this off. And even more silently, he hoped for the safety of his brother and the protection of his friends. 'Why did there always have to be _something_?' Inu Yasha wondered.

XXXXX

Well, that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think in your reviews. Sorry it's not as long as the first chapter, but I'm still trying to figure out how I want this to go and ya'll have been waiting long enough.

Much Love,

Pammi


End file.
